Of Gods and Man
by litlolme32
Summary: AU:1940's Smallville and Chloe Sullivan wants to buck the norms for women of her time. She's searching for the Jonas treasure to secure her future, what she finds in Egypt will change her life. Rated Strong M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Metropolis 1940

The era where dames were expected to either be housewives, nurses or in the trenches in supporting the war effort. There were two females that didn't quite fit the mold. They were cousins, one Chloe Sullivan and the other was a one Lois Lane. Both of them wanted to be reporter, which for the era it was unheard of. Chloe Sullivan was also a bit of an adventurer. She loved to look for treasures and the strange.

She had been at the Metropolis Museum where they were offering a reward for the Jonas Treasure. It was an ancient myth of a god's son who was banished from Olympus for betraying Zeus. The demi-god was turned to a statue of gold and tossed into the sea. Over the years it had been spotted in many different cultures and represented many different things to the people's that found it to worship too. Chloe had seen the face of the idol and she had to admit it was handsome, and very sad. The reward was handsome and it would help her and Lois get through Journalism School.

She had left the museum with hope and a plan to convince her cousin to travel to Egypt the last known place the idol had been seen.

Chloe sat at the counter of Perry's Diner, nursing a cup of coffee. She had ordered a burger but couldn't wait until her cousin showed up. Ten minutes later Lois walked into the diner with her boyfriend Clark behind her. He politely greeted Chloe and then moved them to a booth. "I thought you were coming alone?" Chloe asked.

"Well, look at him." Lois spoke patting Clark's cheek. "He was so sad and lonely."

"And hungry." He spoke as the waitress came and took their order.

"What was so urgent we had to have dinner at this dive?"

"Hey!" Perry White the owner of the Diner spoke.

"No offense Perry." Lois spoke smiling.

Chloe just shook her head, "So I was at the Museum today."

"Oh no little cuz not again." She spoke rolling her eyes at what was going to exit her cousin's mouth.

"But Lois there is a $5000 reward if we find this idol!" Chloe protested.

"Chloe," Clark spoke. "Stop living with your head in the clouds."

"Well how am I supposed to do big things with my life if I don't?" she asked. "I don't want to be a nurse, I don't want to be pregnant and I'm no good with machinery. I'm good with words and want to do that!"

Clark just laughed and muttered under his breath, "Dames."

"Cousin, how do you expect to pay for it?"

"I already did." She blurted.

"How?"

"The ring Jimmy gave me. I sold it. We leave on the boat tomorrow morning." She spoke with pride.

"What are you nuts?" Clark shouted.

"Could you say that a little louder I'm sure the President didn't quite get that." She snarked. "I booked passage for 3 either you come Clark or not. I will find my treasure." She spoke. Her burger was delivered and she dug in before the other two could protest.

---

7am the next morning the trunks, the girls, and Clark were on the bound for Egypt. It was a long and arduous cruise that eventually landed them at Port in Egypt. Chloe had spent every waking moment plotting their strategy. When they got to disembark from the ship, they had a guide with four camels ready to take them to the pyramid to which the Idol was supposed to be hidden.

3 agonizingly hot days spent on a camel didn't do much for Lois' disposition. So when they finally made it to the Pyramid it was a welcome relief. Clark and the guide set up camp while Chloe looked at her map and at the base of the pyramid to find the place the opening was. The sun was setting and the nights on the desert were supposed to be cold.

They agreed to go to bed and get up early. Chloe couldn't sleep she was having fitful dreams of the Golden God idol. She woke up to the sensation that something was wrong. She stepped out of the tent to see that their guide and his camel were gone.

"Just great!" She spoke. Lois and Clark poked their heads out to see the missing camel. They both scowled at Chloe. "What?" she spoke as she grabbed her canteen and got ready for the day. After washing she modified her skirt into a pair of trousers. The skirt just seemed impractical. Clark baulked at her attire sighting that it was just improper. Chloe rolled her eyes as she put her canteen around her neck and grabbed her cloth headed stick she was going to use a torch.

"Do you maybe just want to wait awhile to go in?" Lois asked at her eager cousin.

"Why? The treasure is here I'm sure of it." she smiled. "The sooner we get in the sooner we get out and everyone's happy." She smiled. Lois looked at Clark like,' I tried.'. They got ready and with in ten minutes they had found a small opening that led into the pyramid.

Chloe lit the torch with her matches; then made slow passage down the narrow entry way. They seemed to walk for an hour just heading forward and the path seemed to subtly twist and turn its way downward. The finally came into a big chamber. Chloe held the torch high the walls were painted with hieroglyphs. Chloe turned around with the torch in hand and was simply blown away by the pictures. A shadow caught her attention and she saw there were two more passages.

Chloe bit her lip and Lois knew what she was thinking. "No way short stuff we stick together."

"But Lo, if I go in one and you two go in the other than maybe we can find the idol faster." She smiled. Clark was off looking around and found a lever on a wall.

"Hey look at this!" he spoke and put his hand on it. The girls spoke two seconds too late as they shouted at him to not touch it. It startled him and he knocked the lever down. A trap door opened into the floor and he disappeared. Lois screamed and ran to the spot she knelt on the dirt and began to scratch with her hands.

"Lo, he's gone!" Chloe spoke. Lois looked up with a tear stained face.

"You!" she stood and came after her cousin. "I hope this stupid idol is worth my boyfriend. Now I have to find a new one and train him!" she cried. Chloe just shook her head at her cousin.

"Look Lo, sorry about Clark……But we're so close to this I can feel it." She smiled. "One door for you and one for me?" she smiled.

"I really hate you sometimes." Lois spoke.

"I know; which means you love me lots." She smiled.

"Well you killed my boyfriend I get the torch." She spoke. Chloe wanted to protest but she did cost Lois her boyfriend. Chloe nodded and tore the sleeve off her blouse she found what was left of the lever and tied it to the tip. She then used another match and lit it. She reached into her pocket for two rolls of string. She tied the ends together and then tied those ends to an exposed piece of wood. She then handed a roll to Lois who looked at it strangely.

"So we can find our way back." She hugged her cousin. They walked arm in arm to the doorways. "Well?" she asked.

"I never do things the easy way so I go left." Lois replied. She kissed her cousin's cheek and then made her way into the dark. Chloe sighed said a little prayer and entered the doorway in front of her.

She was unraveling the string off the spool as she carefully made her way into the long and dark hall. She made forced rights and lefts and even a spiral she thought and then she made it into a glowing golden chamber. She looked around and as she made her way further into the room she saw it, the idol, sitting on a pillar in the middle of the room. She cheered and it echoed and scared her. She slowly made her way to the pillar and then circled the figure. It was a tall man, again with the sad face. It appeared to be made of pure gold. She looked over her shoulder getting the feeling she was being watched. She licked her lips as she reached for the statue. She felt a warmth creep up her arm as she touched the base, she smiled and then noticed her hand was turning gold.

"Oh crap," she spoke as she suddenly couldn't breathe and the world went dark.

----

Lois found after hours of walking she managed to make it out of the pyramid. She was stunned. She saw Clark sitting at the tent covered in dirt snacking on the peanuts he packed. "Clark!" she exclaimed as she ran and hugged him. He smiled and laughed. They both paused and realized Chloe hadn't returned yet. "Chloe!" they said in unison. As if on cue the entrance to the pyramid rumbled and quaked and before they could react it had collapsed and the entrance was no more…

-----

Chloe coughed and spurted and woke up lying on a marble floor. She sat up and tried to assess her surrounding. She was on a marble floor of a gazebo in a garden that was pure fantasy.

"Who dares to enter this realm uninvited?" The voice boomed from all around her.

"Um, that would be me, sorry." Chloe spoke to the ceiling. She rolled her eyes.

"And you are?"

"Chloe Sullivan."

"I know no such creature." The voice spoke.

"Well you could get to know me if you would just come out here. This talking to the ceiling stuff is giving me a crick in the neck." She smiled trying to convey humor.

"As you wish." a voice spoke from behind her. She turned in a start. There stood the tallest and most handsome man she had ever seen. He was regal, and she didn't know why. He was wearing what appeared to a toga, and he was barefoot. She licked her lips not knowing why. "So Chloe Sullivan, you dare to enter my realm uninvited?"

"I…um… well you see…." She spoke.

"I grow bored of your chatter…" he spoke turning. Chloe had to bite her tongue; he had the most delicious back side she had ever seen.

"Forgive me, sir. I just um, am not really sure how I got here?" She spoke walking to the edge of the gazebo and leaned against the rail. The garden was exquisite.

"You got here because of me, the question Chloe Sullivan, why exactly are you trying to find me?"….


	2. Chapter 2

She was taken back by the question. She hadn't been seeking him; not at all. She just needed the idol to accomplish her goals. He turned and stared at her, no through her.

"Well? He persisted.

"I….you see…"

"You dare waist the time of a GOD?" he asked stalking towards her.

"Now wait just a minute!" Chloe protested. "I was looking for the Jonas Treasure. So I could go to school and do something more with my life than be barefoot and pregnant!" She protested. He stopped short in front of her and glared down at her and then a small smile broke across his face.

"Was that so difficult?" he spoke smiling. He brushed past her to sit on the steps of the gazebo.

"Did you just play me?" she asked following to sit next to him.

"If it got you to stop being awe struck and tell me the truth, then yes I did." He smiled at her.

"This is just odd." She shook her head.

"Tell ME about it…" he spoke staring at the horizon.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked.

"My version of Olympus?" he spoke sadly.

"You really are a…..god?" she asked nervously.

"In the flesh," he turned bowing his head to her.

"But those were all myths?"

"Every tale ever told is bound in some grain of truth." He spoke.

"I studied them all, I don't really remember you?" she spoke.

"Not much for social grace are you Chloe Sullivan?" he spoke giving her a droll stare.

"Sorry?"

"Is that how you thank the person who in fact saved your life by insulting them?"

"Oh….." she thought. "OH! I'm sorry?!" she spoke not realizing that she just insulted the god.

"My name was struck from record after I was banished."

"Why?"

"So that no one would remember me." He spoke to her like it was an infantile question.

"Not that why! Why were you banished?"

"Oh…I told my Uncle to stick it." he smiled.

"Your Uncle……….." she stood in a start and stared at him. "You're a nephew to Zeus?" she was shocked.

"Again, in the flesh." he spoke. He looked up at her and was surprised by what he saw; great intelligence was in her eyes. Those eyes were the green of the most perfect emerald, she was short in stature but by their conversation he knew that she was big on heart and spirit. She would have faired well on Olympus.

Chloe was just amazed and was trying to play it casual, until her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten at all today. The handsome god stood and moved to stand in her personal space.

"Well Chloe Sullivan, it seems you are hungry? Would you care for a bath and some fruit of the garden?" he spoke temptuously. Chloe bit her lip, warning signals going off in her brain. 'I know this one, I know this one,' she thought, 'Fruit, temptation, bad right?'

"Chloe?" he spoke walking away from her. She turned in a start and did the only natural thing to do, she followed him. He made it several paces away and stopped with his back to her.

"Mineral or Spring?" he asked.

"Sorry?" she asked. He looked over at her and sized her up.

"Definitely spring.." He smiled. He extended his arms away from his sides and bowed his head. In a moment there was a huge pool with gold brick surrounding it. A tray appeared on the deck filled with fruits, bread, and cask of wine.

"Um?" she spoke and he turned with cat like grace.

"I'm a God, little one. If I want something it is so…" he turned and smirked. "What do you want?" he whispered as he reached for the clasp to his toga and it dropped to his feet. He smiled as she blushed from head to foot. He turned arrogantly and moved into the pool. Chloe could only watch in admiration and fascination at the play of the muscles in his buttocks.

"I'm dead. I have to be and this can't be heaven cause he is sin himself…" she murmured to her self.

"You aren't dead….and you know you want to bathe to get the dirt from the tunnels off of you and eat the fruit of my garden." She listened as he then disappeared underwater and resurfaced his hair slicked back.

"But I would be naked?" she stammered.

"Isn't that how you bathe?" he asked teasing.

"Well yeah…."

"I'm not prudish about things like nudity." he spoke as he moved to leverage himself onto the edge of the pool. In an instant the tray of delights was next to him.

"I can see that." she smiled.

"Come Chloe, it's a Spring water bath; glorious for the skin and the soul."

"Would you close your eyes while I?" In a snap she stood naked before him,

"I'll take that as a no." she spoke as she took a big deep breath and entered the pool.

She went under the water and surfaced feeling refreshed. "Wow that's great!"

He had an 'I told you so…' look on his face. "So if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"50." he replied while putting a grape in his mouth.

"That's not very old?"

"No, I was born in 50 B.C" he spoke. Chloe's eye went wide.

"Do you have a name?" she asked wanting to call him something and Sin just didn't feel right, although it fit.

"I have been cursed to never speak it." He replied. He opened his mouth his lips moved but no sound came out. "So you may call me what ever you wish." he spoke dryly.

"If you're a Greek God, how did you end up in a pyramid in Egypt?"

"My Uncle along with having a large ego, also has a very twisted sense of humor. Every time I get close to breaking the curse, he moves me. The last time I moved it was well over 800 years ago.

"You mean Zeus is still alive?"

"Cranky bastard." the man spoke.

"I had a friend once, he and I were really close, he had asthma and had a bad attack and he died…"

"Point?" he asked.

"His name was Oliver."

"Oliver?" he pondered. "How positively human?…..Perfect!" he smiled.

"So..." Chloe spoke swimming up to him. Her stomach was really rumbling and she wanted to eat. She stopped at the other side of the tray to put distance between herself and him. She was terrified to move to be that open in front of a stranger.

"That will never do…" he spoke slipping back into the water. He walked to be in front of her. His body was dangerously close to hers. His hands reached and rested onto her hips and he smiled wickedly, "You should be served lady." He spoke as he hoisted her onto the waters edge. He took a handful of grapes and fed her one by one.

"C..C..Curse?" Chloe asked as her body was developing a mind of its own and was overheating over the sexy god.

"Ahhh yes…You see, I was one of the Olympus' best hunters. I hunted for all sorts of things for my Uncle. It was a satisfying life for me. He felt that it should be shared and that I should wed and have children. I didn't share that ideal. I was great solo and come on look at me?…I'm perfect. I didn't need anyone. I told my Uncle that. He didn't take kindly to someone speaking out against him, relative or not. Too teach me a lesson I was to be a gold statue to be adorned by the masses."

"Where's the curse part of this?" she asked.

He only smiled at her impatience. It seemed to him she only got more beautiful with her curiosity.

"Until such a time that she could see past the gold and my arrogance and would capture my heart…" he spoke dramatically put a hand onto his chest. He paused in feeding her and looked her over. "So back to my original question that you only part way answered: How did you find me?"

"I don't know. I just wanted the idol." She spoke and in a second the rim of the pool was surrounded by them.

"Then claim your treasure and leave me in peace, lady."

He put the few remaining grapes in his hand in his mouth and began to swim away.

"Now wait just a gosh darn minute, are you aggravated with me?"

"No bored, I've heard it all before, although you were the first to make it here." he spoke turning around to face her, scrunching his eyes at her.

"I…."

"Let it be known that I can glean your desires from you lady, so it may behoove you to just tell me forthright."

"Wow you really are old, nobody talks like that anymore."

"Yeah, that and I haven't had any company in 800 years." He smiled.

"I just don't know what I want! I mean I do but I don't. I know I don't want to be barefoot and pregnant. I have a mind and I want to use it."

"That's good that you know you're mind, but what about your other desires?"

"Wh..what do you mean?" she spoke standing trying to get away from him. Her arms wrapped around herself trying to hide her….dignity.

"You know exactly what I am speaking of." He spoke with mirth in his voice. Chloe heard sloshing and gasped when Oliver braced his arms on the wall of the pool and pushed himself up; water slithering down his body in a manner that truly made him God like. He walked toward her with the water escaping down his sculpted form, tormenting her; begging her to trace every single path with her tongue.

"Could you please put some clothes on?" she pleaded. He grinned as he again invaded her personal space.

"No, again nudity is comfortable to me, but if you desire clothes," he snapped his fingers and she was in a toga.

"Thanks." she spoke not wanting to look at his chin, and the dimple that would be perfect for her tongue, or those eyes that she could easily get lost in.

"My pleasure." He spoke his voice a purr. He reached and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"To deny ones self the joys of the heart or flesh is very nearly criminal."

"Wow, would you look at the time?" She spoke trying to escape his gravity. She turned and headed back to the gazebo. He only watched. "You could send me back at any time, you know."

"I would love to if I could but I didn't bring you here." He shouted to her. She stopped and turned abruptly.

"Sorry?"

"Like I said you're the first to make it here. Yeah I get worshippers, but usually just to the pyramid. They chant and leave offerings and if the words are correct I do reward them, but no one gets in here."

She marched up to him pointing her finger into his chest, "Well now what am I supposed to do?" she asked….

----

"So now what do we do?" Clark asked almost whining.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked. "We wait."

"Well yeah I get that but we only have 2 days worth of food and the trip was 3 days long?"

Lois pondered and looked at where the entrance had been. "You're right, we ride back and get help.." she spoke Clark nodded as they packed up and took off toward their point of origination.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well you could stop touching me," his smile was predatory, "Unless you really mean it and it's an invitation for me to touch you?" Chloe immediately retracted her finger.

"What do you mean you didn't bring me here?"

"Did I stutter or slur my words?" he spoke matter of factly. "I can only appear in the presence of those who come to worship."

Chloe began to bite her nails. She moved away from him to think. "I don't get it?" she spoke to herself. "I went to the museum and learned of the Jonas Treasure. I saw the statue and it just looked so sad…" she began to pace.

"Say that again?" he spoke interrupting her path.

"The idol just looked so sad?" she shrugged.

"There is no expression on that face, it was simply a caricature of me?" he spoke holding a replica in his hand. She approached him wearily and looked and gasped as the expression was gone. He looked at her with such awe it melted her heart. "Kiss me?"

"Sorry?" she asked taken aback by the turn in the conversation.

"Please humor me in this."

"I don't even know you….and…..and from where I'm standing I say you're wanting more than a kiss." He had the decency to blush. He smiled again then clapped his hands. The scene changed around them, it was now a dark and very starry night. He was dressed in an impeccable suit and she was in an evening dress. A table of candle light was next to the pool.

"If it please you then get to know me." his tone and demeanor was different. He walked to the table his posture perfect and he exuded power. He pulled her chair out for her and then nudged it into the table after she sat. He sat across from her smiling. "I am arrogant, and selfish, thus the punishment. But lady, you are here for a reason. My father had his way with the women of court and I was definitely my father's son. There was nothing more to it than the joys of the flesh. You have managed to question me and berate me in the expanse of a few hours. I'm certain either my Uncle or Father have had a hand in bringing you here."

"But why? I'm not anybody special?" She spoke confused. "I come from a town in Kansas! How could I possibly get under the radar of the King of the Gods."

"You saw sadness where others have only seen treasure, a means to an end. You felt something for me even as it is not even really me." He could see the turmoil in her face.

"You're uncertain? Of what?"

"My sanity?" She spoke softly. "Stuff like this just doesn't happen and especially doesn't happen to me."

"That's unfortunate," he smiled. "The fates are very temperamental. But most of what they do is with purpose."

"And this is fate?"

"Has to be." He smiled moving out of his chair and kneeling in front of her. "How about a deal? I give you three uses of my power as a sort of a sign of good faith, and you let me kiss you. If I learn nothing from the kiss, than I will challenge my uncle to let you free. If there is something there, than we figure it out…together." He put his hand on her knee and the warmth went all the way to her soul.

"3 uses?"

"Like 3 wishes." He smiled and oh that dimple was taunting her. She bit her lip. "I'm not sure what in your life has stopped you from thinking you're anything but beautiful , but you are. I wish you could see what I see?" his hand moving to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"And what if we find out there is something? You're cursed and I'm human."

He smiled as she was starting to think of the possibilities. She was opening her self up to him. "Well all you have to do is let me kiss you and we'll see what happens." He whispered. He stood and then pulled her gently to stand. "What say you little one?" his voice softer in tone and his face moving towards her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. He leaned and nuzzled her neck. "800 years is along time to be without this." he kissed the curve of her neck.

"I'm not one for necking with strangers" she was breathless the feel of his mouth on her was exquisite.

"We're not strangers. You're Chloe Sullivan and I am your Oliver." He spoke moving his ministrations to the other side of her neck

He stepped into her body so hers was flush with his. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek in his hand and gently pressed his lips to hers. She gasped as the touch was like finding the other half of her soul. The kiss was started tenuously at first, like a gentle rain on a summer day. As the urgency grew so did the torrent of emotion. He was a man alone who was just given his very salvation. His tongue pressed into her mouth and danced the most erotic dance with hers. He let a sliver of power into his kiss and it only fanned the flames. He saw images of her life from infancy to adulthood. Triumph, tragedy, and satisfaction but never pleasure. He deepened the kiss to salve the hurts of her soul.

Chloe thought for sure this was it; she was loosing her and would never find her way back. She felt a burning a tingle of something more behind his devilish tongue and her brain tried to resist. She felt a hand on the curve of her neck and fingers massaging gently. She sighed and opened her self to him. She saw flashes of his life, the triumph, the narcotic affect of being omnipotent, and the loneliness. With all that power there was very little satisfaction. She rested her hand onto his chest over his heart in reassurance to his empty existence.

The kiss only lasted for minutes but lifetimes of images and knowledge were shared. Their foreheads resting against each other, lips swollen, and breathing ragged. He was the first to find his voice.

"As I am a God of Olympus do I swear that I will never cause you the pain you have endured in your life time Chloe Sullivan." He whispered. "When I have tried to use my power in kisses before, the pain of it can be unbearable….."

"Shhh," she spoke looking lovingly into his eyes. "You are more of a mystery to me than ever. I saw great strength and terrible loneliness in you. I saw sadness in the statue and felt it in your kiss. I promise, Oliver the God who has lost his name, that whatever happens beyond this between you and I, you will never know loneliness again. And I don't need the three wishes." He closed his eyes letting her words warm his soul.

"Then I will wish for you." he smirked. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "I know you don't trust lightly but fear not, love." he snapped his fingers and they were instantly in a bedroom so opulent Chloe nearly cried. He stepped back from her again they were naked. She stood deathly still looking around wide eyed as he moved to the huge double King bed. The spread on the bed was dark and there were large fluffy looking pillows strewn about. There were gold tapestries, gold inlay on the marble floor. She turned to see a very opulent bath with a free falling waterfall in the corner. He just smiled at her child like appreciation of his bedroom.

"Chloe" he whispered. She turned sharply to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. She bit her lip. "Your mind is a brilliant mosaic of thought and idea. Your heart, you wicked thing, is another story. You fear to let those see it because you deem it improper. Far from it, the play that lovers share should be sensual, and you my dear have very sensual thoughts."

"I.." she put her head down.

"No, don't. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Let me give you but one of your fantasies and you can see how exciting that can be. If at any point you feel uncomfortable just say so." He was suddenly kneeling in front of her, looking up smiling. She took a deep breath and nodded.

He smiled and then snapped his fingers. Chloe found herself on her back on his bed. Oliver was lying next to her with a bowl of sweet cream. He began to finger paint her body. He never spoke only grinned with sheer determination. He drew patterns on her neck down the center of her chest and down her legs. When he was at her feet he looked up to her and smiled devilishly. He nipped at the top of her foot and began kissing a path up her right leg. The kisses were lazy and with every rasp of his tongue did she feel the tingle of sensation she had never experienced. By the time he was up to her right hip her skin was flushed and her hips were undulating, begging for more. His smile was almost as wicked at his kiss. He kissed across the thatch of curls and down her other leg. She wanted to touch him, to hear his sexy voice, and it was killing her. The silence was deafening. He then moved to sit on the foot of the bed and pulled her to a sitting position and moving her legs to rest over the top of his. His hand slipping between them as he leaned to kiss her neck and his hand was proving to be as evil as his tongue.

"Wish…," she purred. "You would saysomething." She blurted.

"I wish I could? You wanted your body worshipped; wanted to feel beautiful and cherished." He spoke as he hit her nub and she hooked a leg around his back to pull him closer for more. "Your body to me is like a temple and I can only pay homage with my hands and my mouth as words are totally inadequate." She bit her lip and fought the tears at the words she had waited her entire life to hear. She leaned back reclining on her arms as he finished with her neck and moved down her chest to her breasts. The first orgasm she had came in a jolt that had her reeling. His hand had been working her intimately as his tongue was doing exquisite things to her nipples. She was on fire and the only cure was him. She needed to touch him, taste him, feel him inside of her. Unable to stand her own desires she reached and grabbed him at his base and slid her hand up his evident arousal. "That's it Chloe, make the play yours, let your heart free." He gasped.

She moved to push him onto his back. She rested on his chest and kissed him with all the frustration she felt over the years of trying to be a proper lady. Her hands had a mind of their own and were everywhere on his body. She moved to kiss down his chest and loved every second. Her tongue tracing the paths she had seen the water make earlier. When she got to his hips his arousal was blatant and he reached down and stroked it unabashedly for her. Her eyes grew wide but not with fear. She looked up at him and arched an eye brow.

"I need you now…" she pleaded unable to articulate any other thoughts. He smiled and pulled her up his body. He reversed the position and pressed into her body. He smiled as his hand slipped down her side and then moved to prop a leg up. He kissed her one more time and slid into her heat in one great thrust. She couldn't breathe; stars were glittering behind her eyelids. She had found heaven.

"Look at me?" he whispered as he pumped into her. "Chloe Sullivan, see me?"

Their eyes locked as they found their rhythm. She got to finally lave that chin dimple and make it her own. He could feel the climax build like hurricane. Chloe moved her hips to rub on him just so and in an instant she was certain she was flying. It was a pleasure like she had never known. She was apart of him and he was apart of her, and it was glorious.

They were both out of breath and he was giving her sweet kisses as she tried to get her bearings.

"Holy wow." She spoke laying in the comfort of his arms.

"I second that motion." He smiled. He was about to move to when the entire room went dark and in seconds they were on Mount Olympus in the Master throne room standing buck ass naked before Zeus. Ollie had the presence of mind to dress them quickly.

"Look Aries your whelp is all grown up?" Zeus spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" Oliver spoke glaring at his uncle.

"About time boy," the very bald and young looking God spoke.

"She is the one, son." Aries spoke.

"You're Aries' son?" Chloe spoke staring in amazement at Oliver. He just shrugged like, 'so?'

"Is she willing to take the test for your freedom? Or are you finally willing to apologize?" Zeus asked. Oliver opened his mouth to speak.

"Choose your words carefully boy." Aries cautioned.

"Uncle I will not apologize as for her taking the test, well it's not up to me, you need to ask Chloe." He spoke turning to face her. She was stunned. She was on Olympus, facing Zeus and Aries to save the man that just showed her she was treasured.

"I…." she spoke confused and overwhelmed.

"You have chosen and so it is." She turned to see Oliver now a life sized golden idol.

"Nooo!!! You can't do this? Please?" she spoke reaching out to touch the face of her lover.

"Can and did!" Zeus spoke standing to leave.

"Now wait just a God damned minute." She shouted in a voice she didn't recognize. Aries was smirking at her bravery.

"Excuse me?"

"No, there is none. He has been alone for 800 flippin' years because of your ego. He may be a God but he's also a man. Could you go that long with out another's touch? That is worse than any torture you could bestow on anyone! You should be ashamed of yourself. You're his family?"

"Shame? SHAME? I know no shame. I am Zeus King of the Gods and I AM always right!!?"

"Hate to break it to you Zeusy baby but this time you're not. You have no concept of the effects of your punishments. If this is how you are then I think he is better off being a statue to not put up with your sanctimonious crap again. I would have given my life for him if you had given me the chance!!" She cried, out of breath, she dropped to her knees.

"Really?" Oliver spoke holding a hand to her to help her up. She cried harder in relief. He held her and whispered reassurances in her ear.

"Your punishment has been lifted. Try to hold your tongue next time. The curse is lifted and you are no longer stricken from the books." Zeus then disappeared.

Aries smiled and went to his son. "My blessing to you both, Danrik." he spoke. "Come to visit." He spoke and disappeared.

"Danrik?" she smiled looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He smiled kissing her.

"I like Oliver."

"Lady you can call what ever you like?" She laughed and hugged him he spun her around.

"What do we do now?" she looked up at him and he was suddenly kissing her. He pulled back.

"What ever you want lady, I am yours…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe blushed at the man, who only stared at her as if she were the sun and the moon.

"You tell me lady. You broke my curse, I am indebted to you…" Chloe could only smile. She had no idea, this man was a God, from Mount Olympus and she was only a mortal female.

"Don't ruin the prettiest face I've seen in centuries with a frown, come, let me show you my temple." He spoke wrapping an arm around her and in a blink she was standing in a marble temple with a huge statue of him with his bow strung and an arrow drawn.

"Wow.." she whispered.

"Personally? It's a bit much, especially since I spent so much time alone." He spoke walking around the statue. He stood still and mimicked the pose. "Kind of arrogant huh?" he smiled.

"So what about your myth?" she asked laughing.

He sighed, "Really a boring story, it was better stricken from the books." He smiled.

"huh." She spoke walking around and looking at the entire entry way.

"Danrik the hunter," he spoke walking toward her then past her to lean against a marble pillar. "An arrow true will he catch his prey." He added. Chloe just watched as he let his history roll over him. "I don't recall really being a child, I just remember being. I was taught by my father the art of Archery. It became very useful to my uncle. Not only did I hunt for things, but I was also given privilege to create arrows that could alter a mind and body. I created the first centaur, and sater, my Uncle was amused. They became great allies to him, and the other worldlies he looked after. I was sent to hunt for souls that escaped from death. Other wordlies would barter for my skills to hunt for enemies or scorned lovers." He looked at Chloe who was a little pale. "See even now it changes your idea of me, I can see it on your face." He shook his head and turned to face away from her, "I stopped caring for the things around me, only the hunt. It was addictive. That's when I got under the skin of my Uncle. He tried to make settle down to stop being such an ass…."

"I don't fit in my world." She spoke. "Do what's expected and not what I want. Be a good little lady, say yes to the man, love, honor, and obey. This trip was my last chance to save MY soul from the status quo."

"So here we are then kindred spirits." He smiled.

"Not hardly," she sighed.

"What cause I'm a God?" he teased.

"That and you're wellll."

"What?" he probed moving to be closer to her.

"Well, um, beautiful."

"And you aren't?" he asked quizzically.

"Never been the one to capture this kind of attention." She blushed. "I was engaged once."

"Jimmy?" he asked.

"How?"

"The kiss remember?"

"How could I forget" she mumbled. "He was looking for a baby maker." She sighed.

"Ok, we are both very sad individuals indeed." He cupped her face in his hands. "We have been brought together for a reason," he smiled and kissed her. "Let's just see where this goes?"

"Go? Oh crap, my family? Lois, Clark? They are probably wondering if I'm alive or dead?" Chloe pulled away and started to pace.

"Did you forget that I am all powerful?" He spoke with humor laced in his voice. "Time and space really hold no boundaries for me." He spoke he grabbed her hand and held her still. He waved his hand over the floor and the floor disappeared and was replaced by the universe. Planets moving, stars gliding, a soundless void. He waved his hand again and the floor was back where it should be. "I could put you at the precise time that you entered the pyramid."

"Wow" Chloe spoke.

"My point was for you to relax.." he shook his head. "Sorry, I guess I'm not as charming as I used to be. 800 years without good conversation will do that." He shrugged and turned to move away from her.

"Well, not exactly a start for an Epic romance is it?" she smiled. She exhaled and smiled at him. "Do you really live here?"

"No, but I'm a little embarrassed to show you my home now" he shrugged.

"How about we make an agreement?" she spoke sidling up to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cause I think you and I would be doing this all day." She smiled.

"Let me see you as you are, and you see me as I am…"

"Too late, I already have seen you and I must say, I could stand seeing more of you forever." He winked and kissed her.

"Then show me YOU? In all your arrogant splendor, share the light that I see just waiting to shine."

"You have way to much faith in me lady."

"And you don't have enough sir." She rested her hand on his chest and stared into his big brown eyes. He sighed.

"Alright to my home it is.." he closed his eyes and in a moment they stood in the living room of a very open floor plan, dark green drapes every where, warm colors, masculine exemplified.

He let Chloe go and let her walk around. She studied the small figures on his shelves, sater, minotaur, centaur, Pegasus, Pixie, mermaid. She turned to question without asking. "Once hunted and captured…." He shrugged. Chloe nodded, she turned and looked at him as he sat and watched her.

"What exactly did you do all day?"

"Power is a fun thing to have when you're bored. Playing chess with life size and life like pieces. Sometimes the pieces would fight each other. I read a lot, swam, ate, created worlds …you know…"

Chloe just shook her head and smiled. "Oh the life of a God!"

"What about you?" he questioned. "What do you do to occupy a time when your passion isn't driving you?" Chloe just smiled and shrugged. "Hmmm," he came to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I see we have something to work on?" he turned her around to face him. "I promised you, as a God of Olympus that I would never cause you pain. As a God of Olympus, let me show you the endless possibilities that life has to offer you…"

"But?"

"Nothing, if you aren't at all satisfied all you have to do is say the word, and I disappear, your life would continue as if this never happened."

Chloe knew she was in trouble, as powerful as he was he was already tattooed to her being, and him disappearing wasn't a concept she was ready to think about.

"Deal." She smiled.

"Good, then, lets get you back, your heart is heavy still about your family." He pulled her into a kiss.

"Ollie, how do I explain you?"

"Please, I don't need any explanation, come….let us go…."

A/N: This will be continued in the, "Ollie of Olympus Adventures."


End file.
